dragonballupdatesfandomcom-20200214-history
Rock-Paper-Scissors
This article is about the decision-making process. For the technique used by Goku, see Rock, Scissors 'N' Paper. Rock-Paper-Scissors (jan-ken) is a game used from time to time in the ''Dragon Ball'' series, often as a means of deciding who gets to fight whom. Anyone playing rock-paper-scissors will say "rock, paper, scissors," and put their hand in a position so it resembles either a rock, a piece of paper, or a pair of scissors. Scissors beats paper, rock beats scissors, and paper beats rock. Four-way rock-paper-scissors can take quite a while. Rock-Paper-Scissors is used at least once in Dragon Ball, and six times in Dragon Ball Z. Appearances King Piccolo Saga Goku and Yajirobe play rock-paper-scissors to decide who will fight Cymbal. Yajirobe wins and fights Cymbal cutting him in half with his katana and eating him. Vegeta Saga When Goku is telling everyone at Kame House about Gohan, Gohan meets a crab (which is much smaller than the giant one on Namek) and they do rock-paper-scissors. Both of them keep picking scissors, as the crab can obviously only choose scissors, until Gohan picks rock. The crab, being a sore loser, sprays Gohan's face with bubbles.Dragon Ball Z episode 2, "Reunions" When Goku falls off Snake Way in Home for Infinite Losers, and he asks two ogres named Goz and Mez how to get out, they decide that if he can defeat them they'll show him the way out. It is implied that they are going to fight each other to determine who fights Goku first, but instead they do rock-paper-scissors. Goz wins with scissors, and challenges Goku to a wrestling match. Namek Saga Rock-paper-scissors is used twice in the Namek Saga, though only once it yields results. When the Ginyu Force capture all seven Dragon Balls for Frieza, Ginyu decides to fight Vegeta, but receives complaints from Recoome, Burter, Jeice, and Guldo, all of whom want to fight Vegeta, he instead decides to take the Dragon Balls to Frieza. Recoome, Burter, Jeice, and Guldo all do rock-paper-scissors to determine who fights Vegeta. Recoome wins (he picked paper and the others all picked rock).Dragon Ball Z episode 62, "New Ally, New Problem" According to Guldo, Recoome always wins. However, he may have just been sore that he lost. When witnessing them do this, Gohan thought that they were acting like goofballs. Before Vegeta fights Recoome, Burter and Jeice do rock-paper-scissors to determine who fights Krillin and Gohan.Dragon Ball Z episode 64, "Recoome Unleashed" They never finish, however, as they are interrupted when Vegeta unleashes a devastating attack on Recoome, and so they observe the fight from there, until Goku knocks out Recoome and they are forced to step in. Babidi Saga When Babidi sends Pui Pui to fight Goku, Vegeta, and Gohan, all three of them do rock-paper-scissors to determine who fights him. Vegeta wins with scissors and easily defeats Pui Pui.Dragon Ball Z episode 221, "King of the Demons" Kid Buu Saga Goku and Vegeta draw Kid Buu to Supreme Kai's planet for the final battle. In Battle for the Universe Begins, Kibito Kai and Elder Kai are hopeful that they will do the Fusion Dance. Instead, Goku and Vegeta do rock-paper-scissors to decide who gets to fight Buu. Goku wins with rock and fights Buu, with Vegeta getting quite irritated (this is the second time a rock-paper-scissors has concluded with Vegeta picking scissors). Trivia *It is interesting to note that each side of the rock-paper-scissors triangle won at least once (scissors won twice). *During the Ginyu Force's game, it has been called Roshambo, the phonetic French for "rock-paper-scissors". *In the opening of Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 3, Gotenks and Majin Buu are playing rock-paper-scissors. Gotenks ended up losing, and they both punch each other in the face. *Rock, Paper, Scissors is a common game used in real life, usually to make a decision about something. References Category:Dragon Ball Category:Dragon Ball Z